Conventional tool holder set as shown in FIG. 1 includes several concentric annular disks each disk drilled with plural holes of gradually increasing or decreasing diameter for inserting a series of tools such as drills or reamers into the relevant holes. However, such a tool holder set has the following defects:
1. When performing a drilling or reaming operation in a factory, the drills or reamers always used are selectively limited as several sizes only and the remaining tools not in use are still inserted in the tool holder set which must be overall removed from a tool warehouse to the working area, thereby causing an operator's inconvenience by carrying such a heavy overall tool set as shown in FIG. 1.
2. If the machine operator intends not to carry such an overall heavy set, he may pick up the few necessary drills or reamers to put aside a drilling machine and those few tools without inserting in the tool holder may be easily damaged, lost or confused in use.
The present inventor has found the defects of a conventional tool holder and invented the present assembling tool-holder set.